


Regretfully Yours

by Valentine



Series: Irregular Correspondence [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Gen, Hopeful Ending, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine/pseuds/Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't the only one Tony is in contact with after the schism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanda Maximoff: The Month of May

Dear Mr. Stark,  
Could you make sure Vision receives the enclosed letter.  
Yours,  
Wanda Maximoff

 

Dear Ms. Maximoff,  
I gave Vision your letter. He’s not ready to reply yet. Are you ok?  
Tony

 

From: Wanda Maximoff - w.maximoff@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 11, 2016  
Subject: Ok

I haven’t been ok in a very long time.

 

From: Wanda Maximoff - w.maximoff@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 11, 2016  
Subject: Ok

I didn’t mean to send that. 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: Wanda Maximoff - w.maximoff@secure.wkn  
May 12, 2016  
Subject: Options

I watched the security footage when Clint came to pick you up. You weren’t that enthusiastic. I could make a case for you being pressured into the fight. You’d be looking at house arrest again until a UN panel clears you, and you’d definitely need to sign the Accord before entering the US. You have a home here.  
Tony

 

From: Wanda Maximoff - w.maximoff@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 13, 2016  
Subject: RE: Options

Dear Mr. Stark,  
I can’t come back. Not yet. I have some things I need to think through first.  
Yours,  
Wanda Maximoff

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: Wanda Maximoff - w.maximoff@secure.wkn  
May 14, 2016  
Subject: RE: RE: Options

I can understand that. Take care and if you need anything you know how to reach me. And call me Tony.  
Tony


	2. Sam Wilson: The Month of May

From: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 8, 2016   
Subject: Liar

Steve was right not to tell you about Zemo. I never should have trusted you. You swore you were going as his friend and you betrayed him. You betrayed all of us.

PS: How is Colonel Rhodes doing?

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
May 15, 2016   
Subject: RE: Liar

I didn’t lie to you, Wilson. The situation changed.

PS: He’s making progress.

 

From: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 15, 2016   
Subject: Wow

That’s not an explanation or an apology. 

PS: I’m glad.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
May 18, 2016   
Subject: RE: Wow

I don’t need to apologize to you, and I’m not going to talk about it. Ask your Captain if you must know. 

 

From: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 19, 2016   
Subject: RE: RE Wow

Just when I think I’ve reached the extent of your arrogance you manage to surprise me. How about apologize for repulsoring me for trying to help Colonel Rhodes when it was your teammate who shot him down or you could apologize for having me locked up in the underwater version of Guantanamo or you could apologize for refusing to listen to Steve in the first place. I could go on, but those are the highlights.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
May 20, 2016   
Subject: The Raft

I shot you because it was my job to apprehend you, and you all would have received legal representation and a trial except Wanda who might have been extradited to Sokovia which is one of the many reasons I wanted her to stay safely out of this. Secretary Ross represents the president. He isn’t the president, and the president is a reasonable man with a healthy respect for due procedure. The Raft was not intended to function outside of US law. The president shut Guantanamo down, and he won’t let Ross use the Accord as excuse for another one. He wasn’t aware of Ross’s actions, but instead of waiting for a confirmation of your fears you broke out. 

I listened to Rogers. You are conflating listening and agreeing with the great Captain. I was willing to bend over backwards to comprise with Rogers. He chose to refuse any type of oversight and put the well being of one man over the safety of everyone else, including you. You were military, Wilson, you understand the need for checks and balances to power. The military has a defined chain of command that is ultimately under the power of the President of the United States, the elected head of the government you swore to protect not too long ago. You’re substituting Rogers for the entire government. That makes him a dictator not a patriot. 

 

From: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 24, 2016   
Subject: Dictator

Steve is the last person to want to be a dictator. I can’t trust what you say about Ross or anything else.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Sam Wilson - falcon@secure.wkn   
May 30, 2016   
Subject: What matters

What we want rarely matters. What we do always does.


	3. Natasha Romanov: The Month of May

May 10, 2016

Found in front of Tony's second favorite coffee maker in his New York tower.

(40.726830, -74.047402)

\- NR

 

May 28, 2016

Found taped to the outside of one of the windows of Tony's penthouse.

(34.055405, -118.332985)

\- NR


	4. Clint Barton: Month of May

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn   
May 8, 2016   
Subject: Phone

There’s a phone being checked out by Wakandan Royal Security; go pick it up.

 

From: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 8, 2016   
Subject: F*** Off

I’m not talking to you.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn   
May 9, 2016   
Subject: RE: F*** Off

Like I’d ask you to. It’s from your wife.

 

From: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 9, 2016   
Subject: What the hell is wrong with you

Go to hell. You have no right to get near my family much less terrorize them into accepting your ‘help.’ They’re leaving your tower.

I thought betraying your friends was as low as you could go. Apparently I was wrong. You stooped to using innocent civilians including children to manipulate those you used to call friends and teammates. 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn   
May 9, 2016   
Subject: RE: What the hell is wrong with you

I knew Laura was the smart one, but I didn’t think you were this wilfully stupid. Did you really think getting married under a fake name would prevent the government from knowing about your family? You used a known alias. Your children have birth certificates, social security numbers, school records. Your wife’s friends send her mail addressed to Laura Barton. 

Fury buried the purchase of your farm under layers of security so good only I could have cracked it, but it’s easy to find your family through their normal paper trail. Ross and his ilk have known where your weak spot is for years; they just didn’t have a compelling enough reason to use that leverage.

You know me better than to believe I’d use your family against you. You’re the one who put them at risk. Not me. I had Pepper organizing an extraction before you were in handcuffs. I’m not the one putting innocents at risk for my ‘principles,’ and I’m certainly not risking my family because I find retirement boring.

 

From: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 10, 2016   
Subject: RE: RE: What the hell is wrong with you

At least I have a family.

 

From: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: Laura made me send this

Laura says I have to apologize. Sorry I brought up your family and you may be right about some stuff.


	5. Scott Lang: Month of May

Scott Lang,  
Your ex-wife and her husband declined protective custody. They have a 24/7 security detail and Cassie has been moved to a private school. Enclosed is a phone with a secure satellite connection.  
Sent from the office of Tony Stark on May 8, 2016

 

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 14, 2016  
Subject: Question

Why are you helping me? 

PS: The Falcon gave me your email.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
May 15, 2016  
Subject: RE: Question

I’m not. Your family shouldn’t have to suffer for your choices. Your daughter asked me specifically to send you, and I quote, “a super cool Stark phone so daddy can see me doing somersaults.” 

 

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 15, 2016  
Subject: RE: RE: Question

Who are you to think you can lecture me on my choices? Hank was right; all Starks are the same. 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
May 20, 2016  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Question

Right now I’m the guy cleaning up your messes. You’re just lucky the only thing interesting about you is Pym’s tech. Hopefully that will keep your family safe.

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 20, 2016  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Question

Stay away from my family. 

 

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 21, 2016  
Subject: Stark Answer Me

I mean it.

 

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 22, 2016  
Subject: Calls

I know I have the right number for you. Return my calls dammit.

 

From: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 23, 2016  
Subject: Stark!

I’m serious Stark. 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: Scott Lang - slang@secure.wkn  
May 23, 2016  
Subject: Out of the office 

This is an automated reply. Mr. Stark is currently unavailable. Please contact the main line for Stark industries if you have further questions. Have a nice day.


	6. T'Shan of Wakanda: The Month of May

May 11, 2016

King T’Challa  
C/O Wakandan United Nations Permanent Representative T’Shan  
New York, NY 10017

Your Royal Highness,

The vibranium shield formerly used by Steven Grant Rogers, codename Captain America, has recently been returned to my purview. My research indicates that the vibranium used was initially smuggled out of Wakanda before being purchased by Howard Stark using his personal funds in 1942. Please accept the original 5.45 kilograms that comprised the shield as well as a personal check for sixty five million US dollars to account for inflation. My apologies.

Sincerely,  
Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

May, 11 2016

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

Dear Dr. Stark,

This letter serves as a receipt for both the vibranium and check you sent this office. We have passed both along to King T’Challa.

Respectfully Yours,  
His Eminence T’Shan the United Nations Permanent Representative from Wakanda  
New York, NY 10017

 

May 12, 2016

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

Dear Dr. Stark,

I am pleased to inform you that the vibranium you returned to Wakandan authority has cleared customs. After a review of the circumstances involved your check has been deemed unnecessary and has been destroyed.

Respectfully Yours,  
His Eminence T’Shan the United Nations Permanent Representative from Wakanda  
New York, NY 10017

 

May 13, 2016

United Nations Permanent Representative T’Shan  
New York, NY 10017

Your Eminence,

As my check was deemed unacceptable I would like to know who is authorized to discuss what reparations would be sufficient.

Sincerely,  
Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

May 13, 2016

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

Dear Dr. Stark,

I have passed your concerns to her Royal Highness Shuri. If there is any other way I can be of service please let me know.

Respectfully Yours,  
His Eminence T’Shan the United Nations Permanent Representative from Wakanda  
New York, NY 10017

 

May 14, 2016

United Nations Permanent Representative T’Shan  
New York, NY 10017

Your Eminence,  
I appreciate your time and expertise. Please accept this small token as an expression of my gratitude.

Sincerely,  
Tony Stary  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166  
May 14, 2016

 

May 15, 2016

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

Dear Dr. Stark,

I am most gratified by your gift. It will be my pleasure to attend a production focused on your country’s history. My cousin will be quite jealous as he has expressed interest in Hamilton multiple times.

Respectfully Yours,  
His Eminence T’Shan the United Nations Permanent Representative from Wakanda  
New York, NY 10017


	7. Shuri: The Month of May

May 15, 2016

 

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

My cousin tells me you wish to discuss reparations you believe you owe. We are gratified by the return of what was formerly Captain America’s shield. Nothing further is expected or necessary. On a personal note I am curious as to your insistence upon this matter. If you would like to elaborate in an unofficial context please feel free to email me at <shuri@secure.wkn>.

Her Royal Highness Shuri, Princess Regent of Wakanda, Daughter of Queen Mother Ramonda, First and Principle Knight of P.R.I.D.E, Protector of the Cult of the Black Panther, Aide-de-Camp to His Majesty King T’CHalla, Knight Protector of the Order of Taifa Ngao, Principle Councillor of His Majesty’s Privy Council of National Security, Head of Wakandan Royal Security  
Central Wakandan Palace  
Wakanda, Wakanda

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 15, 2016  
Subject: Debts

I hate loose ends; they have a habit of coming back to strangle me. In my experience the rejection of an offer is a prelude to a counteroffer. I would be obliged if you could present me with a counter offer before the end of this month. I will continue to keep the sum of sixty five million US dollars in escrow until we are able to come to a mutual understanding.

Yours,  
Anthony Edward Stark

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 16, 2016  
Subject: RE: Debts

You take too much upon yourself. I would argue that this is not your debt and never was. You promptly returned our country’s property when it came to you. You neither purchased or used the stolen vibranium. A formal statement absolving you of any current or future responsibility for the vibranium stolen in 1942 and returned in 2016 is currently enroute via courier. I hope you will accept that as removing this particular loose end from your life.

Her Royal Highness Shuri

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 16, 2016  
Subject: Concession

All Stark debts are my debts, sins of the father etc, and I pay my debts. I am not so arrogant, however, as to ignore the judgment of the other party so I accept that no debt remains and I’ve removed the money from escrow.

Yours,  
Anthony Edward Stark

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 17, 2016  
Subject: Sins of the father

Your father’s sins do not belong to you. There is enough pain in this world without inheriting it. And at the risk of being condescending sixty-five million dollars is a significant percentage of your net monetary worth but only a drop in an ocean for Wakanda.

Her Royal Highness Shuri

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 18, 2016  
Subject: Touché

Ouch, you know where to hit a guy where it hurts.

Yours,  
Anthony Edward Stark

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 19, 2016  
Subject: Riposte

If your armor cannot cushion so soft a blow you would not be still alive.

Her Royal Highness Shuri

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 20, 2016  
Subject: Parry

I do love a compliment masquerading as an insult. I appreciate but do not enjoy insults masquerading as compliments unless of course they are aimed at other people. And Please, call me Tony.

Yours,  
Tony Stark

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 21, 2016  
Subject: Prise de Fer

I leave it to your genius to determine which that was. I give you leave to call me Shuri.

Shuri

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 22, 2016  
Subject: Salute

My genius is nothing next to you my lady.

Tony

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 24, 2016  
Subject: My brother

I understand you are corresponding with my brother. Please bear in mind that being a king does not preclude him from being an idiot as he has already so amply demonstrated.

Shuri

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: shuri@secure.wkn  
May 28, 2016  
Subject: Your brother

I cannot disagree with you in regards to the idiotic behaviour.

Tony


	8. T'Challa: The Month of May

May 22, ,2016

 

Anthony Edward Stark  
Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

This letter serves as my formal recognition of awọn owo ti ola, or in your native language, weregild.  I incurred this obligation with my actions in regards to the attempted arrest of Steven Rogers and associates.  I also offer official thanks for the return of the Vibranium that once comprised the shield used by Captain America.  If you would oblige me I can offer my apologies and thanks personally on either the twenty ninth or thirtieth of this month. You may contact me via email at <t’chall@secure.wkn> or if you prefer you can give your answer to my sister or cousin. 

His Royal Highness,  
T’Challa son of T’Chaka, King of Wakanda, Chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, King of the Dead and Champion of Bast, Black Panther, Leader of the Cult of the Black Panther, King of Necropolis, Extra Knight of the Ancient and Most Noble Knights of Pendragon  
Central Wakandan Palace  
Wakanda, Wakanda

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: t’challa@secure.wkn  
May 23, 2016  
Subject: Guidrigildo

I am interested in your reasoning behind believing you owe me awọn owo ti ola known as guidrigildo in my native language.  Your gratitude is welcomed but superfluous.  

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark

 

From: t’challa@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 24, 2016  
Subject: RE: Guidrigildo

I broke my word and in so doing caused you harm. I compounded a series of rash actions by making an offer out of guilt and anger without regards to logic or justice. I attempted to make amends for my mistakes by making another one. It is not easy for me to admit wrongdoing both on a personal level and because acknowledging a mistake can have repercussions far past myself. After taking a few weeks to reflect and to benefit from the wisdom of others I am ready to make amends. And as you were the individual I most directly harmed I am starting with you. It is my responsibility as a person first and as a king second to make that right in so far as I am able. Also I apologize for assuming English was your first or most important language. It was especially foolish considering I myself learned Wakandan and Yoruba concurrently.

Sincerely,  
T’Challa of Wakanda

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: t’challa@secure.wkn  
May 25, 2016  
Subject: Pragmatism

I do not forgive easily and my trust is hard earned once broken, but that does not mean I won’t work with you. I am a pragmatist in that way. If aligning with you is the best option I will regardless of whether you apologize so don’t feel you need to grovel to win my cooperation.

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark

 

From: t’challa@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 24, 2016  
Subject: Apologies 

Are you so unused to a genuine apology that mine confuses you so?

Sincerely,  
T’Challa of Wakanda

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: t’challa@secure.wkn  
May 25, 2016  
Subject: What was your first clue

Yes.

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark

 

From: t’challa@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 26, 2016  
Subject: I am constantly doing new things to apologize for

That was poorly done of me. I know that the “apology” you got from Rogers was the worst kind, self congratulatory and directing guilt at the recipient. My recent response was similar treating your answer as something wrong and painting myself as the rational one. I apologize.

Sincerely,  
T’Challa of Wakanda

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: t’challa@secure.wkn  
May 26, 2016  
Subject: Rogers

And what exactly do you know about Rogers’ “apology” letter? Add seriously, “T’Challa of Wakanda?” How many T’Challa’s do you think I know?

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark of New York and occasionally Malibu

 

From: t’challa@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 27, 2016  
Subject: RE: Rogers

Everything that enters or leaves the royal grounds goes through security. Anything from your former teammates goes directly to Shuri as the head of security; she alerts me to anything that might require my attention. I take security seriously; I’m a king not an idiot although my sister often says I am proof that it’s possible to be both. She was never pleased with my decision to offer sanctuary to Rogers and his compatriots. At first I dismissed her concerns, but she has never let my inattention keep her from her job. She has read every letter, email, and inspected every package sent to or from that group. I cannot apologize for intruding on their privacy or through that intruding on yours. As for the way I sign my name I will admit to a certain amount of pretentiousness which is hardly surprising considering my upbringing. Perhaps an over abundance of ego is a problem you have never suffered from. 

Sincerely,  
T’Challa

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
To: t’challa@secure.wkn  
May 28, 2016  
Subject: Our Meeting

I never consider anything that goes through outside servers to be secure. I am neither angry or surprised that you would keep track of their correspondence. In your place I would do the same and more. Knowing this makes me respect your judgment more.

I am willing to meet with you, but I make no promises of forgiveness. My assistant can contact someone of your choice to make arrangements. 

PS: Good call on the ego remark. I am finally seeing the family resemblance between you and Shuri.

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark

 

From: t’challa@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
May 28, 2016  
Subject: RE: Our Meeting

Fair. Have your assistant contact Shuri. I look forward to the chance to mend what I have broken.

Sincerely,  
T’Challa


	9. Clint Barton: Month of June

From: Clinton Barton - cawcaw@secure.wkn  
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  
June 8, 2016  
Subject: ?!?!?!??!

What the hell Stark

[](http://s168.photobucket.com/user/PrettyHappyThings/media/My%20Fan%20Fiction/IMG_4132.jpg.html)

[](http://s168.photobucket.com/user/PrettyHappyThings/media/My%20Fan%20Fiction/IMG_4134.jpg.html)


	10. Shuri: The Month of June

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 3, 2016

Subject: Thank you

I appreciate your continued correspondence with my brother.  It does him good to have someone of equal consequence to communicate with on an individual basis.

 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 4, 2016

Subject: You’re welcome?

I’m not sure where you’re getting this “equal consequence” business.  He’s a king.  I’m a citizen of a democratic republic.  Feel free to question the democratic part; I do.

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 6, 2016

Subject: Don’t be modest

He is a king.  You, Tony Stark, are an emperor.  I do not know the what the end result would be if you fully exercised the power you have, but I do know it would be spectacular.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 7, 2016

Subject: I never thought I’d be accused of modesty

I did not think you were the type of person inclined to frivolous flattery

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 7, 2016

Subject: You are often unintentionally modest 

I am not.  You have more employees than nearly twenty five percent of sovereign countries have citizens.  If you were a country you’d be at approximately the fiftieth percentile in terms of your gross domestic product.  Granted you lag far behind Wakanda in both categories, but what you have that we don’t are international holdings in thirty countries on all seven continents.  You control the livelihoods and welfare of your employees and their families.  You influence laws and treaties on a global scale.  

The Sokovia Accords are proof of your influence.  I know what they would have been had you not intervened.  You even managed to sway my father to your position on several points.  And you continue to use your influence to the benefit of your former teammates.  You have an empire, and you could easily expand it.  We can discuss my views in more detail face to face.

 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 12, 2016

Subject: Thank you

I am glad you came with your brother.

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 12, 2016

Subject: You are one of the bravest men I know

I am grateful for the trust offered us as well as the opportunity to see inside a singular mind.  

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 13, 2016

Subject:  Don’t be ridiculous 

It was practicality not bravery.  It was the easiest way to prove my intentions.  As you experienced it is impossible to lie, even to yourself, while using BARF; otherwise it wouldn’t work.

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 14, 2016

Subject: I’m never ridiculous

I admit I might not have trusted the veracity of what I saw had I not first walked around the inside of my own mind.   

I will be out of contact for the next 10 days.  I will call before I leave and when I return.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 23, 2016

Subject: Rogers

I’m going to apologize to Rogers.  

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 23, 2016

Subject: RE: Rogers

You don’t owe him anything.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 24, 2016

Subject: It’s practical

Perhaps not, but I made my own mistakes.  Clinging to my self righteous fury won’t help anyone.

 

From: shuri@secure.wkn  

To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark

June 24, 2016

Subject: Doesn’t mean I have to like it 

That is more his modus than yours.  Do you think it’ll make a difference in the long run?

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark  

To: shuri@secure.wkn

June 25, 2016

Subject: One can always hope

Doubtful, but I’ll worry about that when I come to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Natasha Romanoff: The Month of June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing about Shuri and T'Challa's visit to New York which has an explanation for Natasha and Tony's coded communication.

The following comments were posted under recipes on the seventh most popular cooking blog in the United States.

 

**Authentic Ptichie Moloko**

 

 

 

 

**Festive Fried Turkey**


End file.
